


The value of a dollar

by BearGarbage



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Young Donald wants a new game system buzzing around town, and he goes to his uncle to see if he'd pay for it. The only problem being, Scrooge McDuck is a cheap--stubborn miser with a belly full of fire. A never ending flame that would burn anything that dare stand in it's path.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just heads up,  
> I headcanon Scrooge adopted Della & Donald when they were 5 (Mom and Dad got deported back to Scotland) and the two were raised under him.

It was a Friday afternoon. A large school bus drove down the street; Its heavy wheels rolled against the rough gravel, the engine letting out a continuous loud hum into the crisp autumn air as it descended down it’s charted path. Inside the bus was littered with the indistinct sound of children talking, playing, even yelling amongst one another.

In the back by the window seat was Donald. Knees knit closely together, hands in lap, Donald simply focused his attention outside the bus window, His mind aflutter. The reason for such was one thing. A game system.

It’s been the main thing going around Duckburg—possibly the whole world for two weeks. It’s all most everyone has been talking about; The only exception being really bitter old folk. Unfortunately, his uncle was one of them.

Reminiscing, Donald remembered the first time one of those bright—cheery commercials popped up on their TV screen. It showcasing cool things the console could do. The cutting edge 16-bit graphics it held.

He and Della were instantly enamored; Quickly running to their Uncle to ask him to pay for it. Scrooge’s face only held a bit of a disgusted sneer at what they were begging him to buy; The conversation soon turning into the miser going on a long-winded spiel about how much of a waste it would be. How each cent spent towards that thing could go to something more useful. Like an investment.

Now, Donald sat anxiously, eyes still focused outside, waiting for the bus to stop where he gets off at. He was nervous beyond words, but he still was gonna do it. Donald burned with envy every time he heard kids in the halls talking about how awesome their new game was, or taking a walk in town and inevitably hearing people clamor about this game. Donald wanted to be able to talk about how fun this game was too. He wanted to join the fun.

My Uncle is a millionaire, something like this shouldn’t even make a dent in his money bin! Donald thought, an attempt to muster up inner strength, a source of confidence within himself.

Then, soon enough. He sees that familiar scenery. That tall hill leading up to the manor not too far in the distance; His stop was coming up. Turning his attention to the front of the bus, he prepared himself as the bus suddenly braked, giving that all too infamous sickening screech that always made kids cringe before covering their ears.

Standing up, hands gripped the straps of his backpack tightly as he walked down the aisle along with a few other kids. Della was going to spend the night with a friend so today, Donald was getting off alone.

Walking up the hill to the manor, Donald pressed the button announcing himself, before the gate slowly opened for him.

Entering the house, Donald let out a shaky breath. He could just back down and try to just deal with it like Della did.

However, Donald’s stubbornness quickly outweighed his fear. Going a bit slow up the stairs; Donald walked down the narrow corridor before stopping at Scrooge’s study. The door was closed. A sign he was working.

Opening the door, Donald walked in to see Scrooge focused on some papers; His head almost buried in the crevasse of his shoulders.

Soon enough before Donald could make himself known, the miser’s head was picked up and he spots Donald, a fond smile coming across his beak.

“Ah, Donald! Nice tae see ya,” Scrooge greeted, taking his attention away from his work just for a moment. “How was school lad?”

“It was okay. Just the same ol same ol.” Donald responded, taking a seat right by Scrooge’s desk.

“Hm...” Scrooge hummed a bit low before focusing his attention back to his work; A silence filled with awkwardness wafted for a good moment as Donald stayed by his desk, tight-lipped.

“Is there any reason you came to me right now?” Scrooge questioned, beginning to look at Donald a bit quizzically.

“Well yeah,” Donald began, taking a bit of a hard gulp before continuing. “I...you..remember that one game me and Della came to you about right?”

Scrooge’s face deadpanned at the comment before he looked away from his nephew; A frown of discontempt beginning to settle in on the miser’s face. “Ah geez...you’re not talking about that dratted device again are ye’?” Scrooge questioned, his arms beginning to cross.

Oh no. That’s never good. Donald thought, already ready for that upcoming overdone lecture/rant before being kicked out of his study. Still. He wasn’t ready to give up yet.

“Yes. It...It could be a lot of fun! We could play together! You know that they have this cool little thing where you ca-”

“Enough Donald.” Scrooge sternly interjected. Turning his head back to look at Donald. “What makes you think I want to even play this little fon dangled game?” he asked harshly, causing Donald to reel back almost on impulse.

For a moment, Donald contemplated leaving it at this. Apologize for interrupting his uncle’s work and stew in his own feelings silently. But, A flame flickers in his heart, and it couldn’t be stamped out.

“Well, if you don’t wanna play it, you could still get it for us. You are a MULTI millionaire..it wouldn’t hurt your pocket.” Donald pointed out, hands going to his hips. Looking at Scrooge; He could see the miser’s fists were clenched and his frame was stiffening up. Donald’s heart practically beat in his ears and out of his chest. There was no turning back.

“It doesn’t matter whether Ah’m a millionaire! I said ah don’t believe in purchasing that piece of garbage and that’s final!” Scrooge snapped, his voice projecting throughout the study. A burning glare now focused in on Donald.

“At least tell me why! I wanna know why you don’t--" Don't do it, Donald, please don't do it. His rational silently begged, "Why you barely ever do anything for us! You don't even need to save money! There are kids at school who's parents are dirt poor but they STILL manage to do things for and with their kids! They actually save up their money and they do nice things with it! They still...have fun! You’re rich but all you do is sit back and hoard it all! It’s not fair!” Donald yelled back, his webbed feet going down to stamp on the floor; Fists tightly clenched in a ball.

His angry stance quickly extinguished, however, when his uncle suddenly pushed his chair back, standing up now to practically loom threateningly over him.

“Donald Fauntleroy Duck,” Scrooge said menacingly, his voice going low, a tactic that always managed to shut him up.

“I can’t believe ye’. I thought I raised you way better than that. Way better.” Scrooge began, that calm tone sending a shiver up Donald’s spine.

“Ye’ come begging to me not once but TWICE for some game system. Ye’ come frolicking to me for handouts! Like some...money sucking leech!

“I worked hard for every single cent ah made, every single coin in that money bin was earned Donald. And I will never use my hard earned money for some silly gadgets, or toys, or whatever you kids play with. Ye don’t need it and ye don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve anything.” Scrooge stated as a matter of fact.

Donald could only lower his head; Not sure whether it was out of shame or fear. All bark he had was silenced before it even really got started.

“Ah take ye’ two in. Ah could’ve let you both be split up in some foster care but Ah took you two in.” Scrooge reaffirms to Donald.

“Ah give ye’ both a home with food and water, clothes on your back, and this is how you repay me?” Scrooge growls before a deep sigh is given and he goes back to sink into his chair.

“If you want this game so bad, go get a job and earn it,” Scrooge said, beginning to focus back on his paperwork.

“But, I’m nine years old? How am I gonna get a job?” Donald questioned.

“Around your age, I was polishing shoes. You figure it out.” Scrooge bluntly responded, a wave of tense silence going through the air before Donald simply got out of the chair and left. He could’ve gone with the theatrics, said he hated him, have a tantrum. But, he didn't. He couldn’t.

He didn’t deserve anything from his Uncle. The words practically stuck in his heart.

Even though Scrooge McDuck was the richest duck in the world; Donald knew he wouldn’t spend a single dime for him. He didn’t deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day for Donald is spent silent. Even at the dinner table when Duckworth tried coaxing some friendly small talk out of him; He just stayed silent. His silence made up for the million thoughts that were screaming in his head. Never have he felt so hollow, Gutted out.

Lying in bed that night; Donald gazed up at the ceiling. Scrooge’s comment of him not deserving anything still there. Like an annoying gnat—buzzing all around him. A real nuisance.

I don’t deserve anything. Donald repeated silently to himself.

If I want anything fun; I can’t just come crawling on my knees to my uncle begging for a handout. I need to do it myself. Seeming satisfied with his newfound decision, Donald finally turned over in his bed before slowly dozing off.

 

The next few days consisted of Donald trying some jobs a kid his age could do. With Yard work, there wasn’t much houses around the manor to begin with, and the ones that were there already had someone professionally do their yard. Even make art out of their bushes!

Deciding to walk dogs went well for Donald at first. He even gained some money walking people’s small dogs. However, it all went wary when he was given his first pack of large dogs. A doberman, A rottweiler, and Two German Shepherds.

The walk went surprisingly smooth at first; Until one of the dogs saw some innocent squirrels chittering away. When he saw the dog began to bark at it, Donald tried all in his strength to keep it from lunging towards them. It going horribly wrong when all the other dogs caught on too, and soon bolted for the squirrels, taking Donald screaming down the block with them.

Taking the money he’s earned so far with the dog walking; Donald decided to buy a pack of chocolate bars from the store. The good kind.

The next day, Donald sat on the bus; A chilled box of chocolates in his lap. Legs pressed tightly together as usual, he sat up straight; Waiting for the bus to stop at school.

When the bus made it’s stop, Donald wasted no time to run out, rushing to a spot to stand front of the school. Right by the entrance. Perfect.

He held the box of chocolates in his hands; A scrap piece of paper was taped on the top and in black sharpie it said; “1 dollar/chocolate”

Watching the kids walk past him, entering the school; Donald hesitated for a moment before finally speaking up. His voice not carrying quite enough to make anyone notice him, or pique interest in what he was selling.

This was humiliating. He began to give up, about to walk into the school like everyone else was; Until one thing burns itself in his mind, making him stop dead in his tracks.

You don’t deserve anything.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he gave out a shaky deep breath. “Hey! D-Do you have a sweet tooth? Why not buy some chocolate?! It’s only a dollar!” Donald pitched to the next kid, managing to actually get him to stop and peer in curiosity.

Donald watched nervously as his inspecting look dissolved into a smile. “Dude! You’re really selling this for a dollar?! That’s awesome! I’ll take three!” The bear kid exclaimed before giving Donald three dollars; Plucking three of the chocolate bars.

“R-Really?” Donald asked, a bit perplexed he was so happy to give him money.

“Heck yeah! Do you know they usually sell these babies for five dollars each? You’re practically giving a steal.” The kid chirped, looking at his newly acquired bars with bright eyes. “Hey guys come over here! This dude’s selling good chocolate really cheap ” He yells out into the open sea of kids. A few soon coming over to investigate themselves.

Seeing their eyes all widen in astonishment before they bought multiple bars made Donald’s heart flutter. They really liked it that much?

From the small group of kids the bear brought to him, more people by the second began to go over to Donald, buying chocolate from him as well.

Son enough, Donald looked down to see his box was completely wiped. A small smile stretched across Donald’s beak at the sight. For the first time in the past few days, Donald felt happy. Accomplished. Even if he didn’t exactly make his goal yet.

Looking up at the school clock, he realized he much time he had left. wasting no time to chuck the empty box in a nearby trashcan; Webbed feet slapped as he ran inside the school. He didn’t want to be late!

After school instead of coming straight home like he usually did; Donald took a quick detour to the store. Buying a huge bulk of that expensive chocolate he got yesterday. Even if it took a large chunk out of what was meant for the game, he didn’t care. He had a plan.

The next day, Donald managed to sell just as much chocolate in the morning. The only difference being now he still had much chocolate left over to sell discreetly during the day, and after school. Selling it through recess, Selling it at Lunch; Donald managed to even sell chocolate to some of the teachers.

Still having a good chunk of chocolate left; Donald wasted no time to stand outside after school to sell the remainder. Even if it was more convenient to go home by bus, Donald rode his bike to school today just for this reason.

And the decision paid off in the end when somehow, even more people came swarming to him in the afternoon than morning! Parents even got out their car to get in line and buy some chocolate! By the end of it, Donald actually managed to earn 500 bucks! 300 more than what he needed!

A rush went through him with this money. Taking his bike now, he pedaled as hard as he could to the nearest video game store.

He’ll be proud of me. He’ll be proud of me. He’ll be SO proud of me! Donald giddily thought, the mere thought of getting that look of surprise and maybe even some kind words drives him.

Buying the game along with a couple of games, Donald was glad he bought it while it was still new and the developers still needed to make more games for it.

Going home, the sun was dipped low in the sky when he arrived. Running with his bike up the hill, he pressed on the buzzer to let him in. The gate soon slowly creaked open for him. Putting his bike back in the yard he ran in.

Opening the door, he held the box in one hand, some games stacked on top of it.

“Donald! Where’ve you be-” Della began, cutting herself off when eyes rested on the box in Donald’s arms.

“Donald Lad where were ye’?! Ah was about to call out a search!” Scrooge harumphed. Arms crossed. His stern glare softened however seeing the box in Donald’s hands.

“Donald! You actually got the game! Oh my gosh! I thought this was just gonna be another silly thing! I didn’t think you’d actually?! Oh my gosh! Yayyy!!!” Della cheered, doing a bit of a silly dance of victory now.

A small smile came, and Donald couldn’t help but make a beat box for Della’s silly dance. Giggles coming from both twins through it all.

Taking his attention away from his sister for a moment, Donald peered up at Scrooge. “Will you play with us Uncle Scrooge? It’d be really fun! I got a third controller just for you.” Donald said, trying to coax the idea to his uncle. He knew he wasn’t receptive at first...but maybe since he bought--

“No.” Scrooge began, Donald’s face instantly dropping at it. “I already told ye’ I think it’s nothing but complete rubbish. A waste of time if you ask me.” Scrooge stated firmly.

Donald’s shoulders sagged and eyes peered off, the sting of rejection already hitting him. “Okay.” Donald said, knowing arguing would just get him what he got last time.

“That’s not fair Uncle Scrooge.” Della piped up; Causing a look of surprise from both Donald and Scrooge.

“What are ye’ talking about Della? Ah just don’t want to play with you kids. I don’t see how that’s unfair.” Scrooge questioned, a frown settling on his face at her boldness.

But, in a surprise Donald watched Della not back down. She still stood strong, “When YOU decided not to get us a game, Donald went out of his way and actually got one. Donald has been working so hard for the past I don’t know how many days! And now, he’s actually got it... The only thing he wants is you to play with us! But you’re just running away to your study! Stop being so weird and just hang out with us Uncle Scrooge!” Della demanded, a hardened stare thrown at her Uncle.

Donald could only stare struck in awe at the silent showdown that took place. Scrooge stood over her with a silent frown, and Della returned it. It was like they were having their own non spoken conversation. Or argument.

Scrooge finally broke the silence with a loud sigh, a hand going to his face. “Okay fine. I’ll play with you two, if it’d get ye’ to stop the squawking.” Scrooge said dismissively turning his head off.

“You mean it?!” Donald said, his face slowly beginning to brighten up once again. That childlike gleam glinted in his eyes.

“Aye. Now hurry up and get it set before I decide to change my mind.” Scrooge grumbled, taking a seat on the couch.

“Woohoo!” Donald and Della cheered to themselves, giving one another a high five. Della actually did it! Donald was estatic.

The rest of the night was spent on playing. Thankfully it was a Friday so neither had to worry about getting up for the bus tomorrow.

Donald threw one of his classic anger tantrums after losing to both Scrooge and Della in a kart racing game, throwing his controller on the couch before stomping his feet and yelling, his fist up and clenched. This of course just earned laughs from the other two. This night was peaceful. Well as peaceful as McDuck standard was.

As the night progressed, Donald soon felt his eyes grow heavy. His  eye lids more inclined to just close by the second. But he persisted purely on the fact of spending time with his family.

A yawn escaped him and he rubbed his eyes tirelessly.  An unfortunate clear sign he was on his way to sleep.

“Are ye’ tired Donald? Maybe you should go to bed.” Scrooge suggested.

“What? Me? No way. I’m not--” Another yawn came and he soon found himself closing his eyes, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

“Alright lad, time to take ye’ up to bed.” Scrooge said before Donald soon felt himself hoisted up in the miser’s arms.

Going up the stairs,  Scrooge walked down the hall before reaching the twin’s room. Putting Donald in his bed, he  tucked  him  under the covers. 

Donald had little idea if the miser was still there or not. But if he was then,

“I really...wanted you to be proud of me.” Donald sleepily admitted, beginning to clutch his pillow gently, resting upon it.

A long silence went through the air in response.  Basically a confirmation he was gone.  Turning over, Donald finally  went out like a light, gently snoring.

“I know.” Was all that was said before the door to the twin’s room was gently shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :")  
> Kudos if you liked the fic and comment if you really liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this but I'm not sure :0  
> Make sure to kudos if you like it!


End file.
